


(Covers) The Ones Where Logan Lives

by VeronicaMarsFanArt



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Logan Echolls Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt
Summary: Eight authors. 36 fanfics. One fic posted every day starting in November, all with the same mission:save Logan Echolls.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 2





	1. The One Where Keith Gets Bad News by Marshmallowbobcat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ones Where Logan Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116870) by [cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8), [Chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy), [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723), [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear), [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66), [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/pseuds/jmazzy), [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107), [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat), [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT). 
  * Inspired by [The One Where Trina Saves The Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134658) by [cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8), [Chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy), [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723), [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear), [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66), [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/pseuds/jmazzy), [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107), [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat), [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096331476/in/dateposted/)


	2. The One Where Veronica Can't Read A Road Sign by EllieBear

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096523407/in/dateposted/)


	3. The One With The Ghost and Penn Epner by MrsKissyT

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096523297/in/photostream/)


	4. The One Where Logan Showers by KMD0107

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49095818133/in/photostream/)


	5. The One With The Swords by CattyK8

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096523542/in/photostream/)


	6. The One Where Leo Pulls Rank by Irma66

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096331571/in/dateposted/)


	7. The One Where They Celebrate by Chikabiddy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49095818188/in/dateposted/)


	8. The One Where Pony Needs To Pack by CubbieGirl1723

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096523717/in/photostream/)


	9. The One With The Doctor by EllieBear

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096331976/in/photostream/)


	10. The One With The Game by MrsKissyT

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096523892/in/photostream/)


	11. The One Where Logan Has Had Enough by Irma66

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096332371/in/photostream/)


	12. The One Where Dick Saves The Day by KMD0107

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49095819058/in/photostream/)


	13. The One Where Logan Does Not Propose by Marshmellow Bobcat

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096524557/in/dateposted/)


	14. The One Where Logan Goes To TAHITI by CattyK8

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096331996/in/dateposted/)


	15. The One Where Pony Saves The Day by EllieBear

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49095819398/in/dateposted/)


	16. The One With Ms. Jetson by MrsKissyT

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096524342/in/dateposted/)


	17. The One Where Logan Fakes It by CubbieGirl

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096332826/in/photostream/)


	18. The One Where Lilly Saves The Day by Chikabiddy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49096524742/in/dateposted/)


	19. The One Where Logan Goes To Hell by EllieBear

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49095819473/in/dateposted/)


	20. The One Where Keith Saves The Day by Irma66

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49095819568/in/photostream/)


	21. The One Where Pony Wants Out by MrsKissyT

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49103264252/in/dateposted/)


	22. The One With Mars Behind Bars by KMD0107

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49106885363/in/photostream/)


	23. The One With The Gift Card by MarshmallowBobcat

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49113222987/in/photostream/)


	24. The One Where Veronica Finds The Bomb by EllieBear

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49123341231/in/photostream/)


	25. The One Where Wallace Saves the Day by KMD0107

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49122846318/in/photostream/)


	26. The One Where Mac is Back by MrsKissyT

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49129620381/in/photostream/)


	27. The One With The Snap by CattyK8

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49133116223/in/photostream/)


	28. The One Where C.W. Saves The Day by EllieBear

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49138842736/in/photostream/)


	29. The One Where Common Sense Prevails by Irma66

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49144192996/in/photostream/)


	30. The One With The Moments of Clarity by CubbieGirl1723

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49151978243/in/photostream/)


	31. The One Where Veronica Goes To Hell by Chikabiddy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49152420558/in/photostream/)


	32. The One Where Logan Loses His Clothes by cattyk8

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49158105947/in/photostream/)


	33. The One Where Veronica is a Good P.I. by KMD0107

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49175556421/in/photostream/)


	34. The One With The Marriage License by Irma66

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49175655366/in/photostream/)


	35. The One Where They Bang by EllieBear

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49175738331/in/photostream/)


	36. The One Where Logan Lives by MrsKissyT

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49178289023/in/photostream/)


	37. The One Where Trina Saves The Day

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50060813238/in/dateposted/)


End file.
